burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Omosessualità e santità
Sul rapporto fra omosessualità e santità esiste un dibattito all'interno del mondo omosessuale cristiano, in particolare cattolico, come conseguenza del dibattito scientifico e religioso sull'omosessualità e sulle teorie sulla differenziazione dell'orientamento sessuale. Radici del dibattito Fino a quando la scienza e la mentalità non hanno fatto distinzioni fra tendenza omosessuale e comportamento omosessuale, la condanna religiosa dell'omosessualità ha potuto limitarsi a prendere in considerazione (e condannare) il solo comportamento. I desideri omosessuali rientravano nella categoria delle "tentazioni diaboliche", alle quali erano soggetti tutti gli esseri umani nello stesso modo. Da quando però la scienza e la mentalità comune hanno accettato l'idea che una minoranza di persone prova in modo prevalente o esclusivo un'attrazione per il proprio sesso, si è posto il problema di stabilire se la tendenza omosessuale sia in quanto tale peccaminosa o no. Il Persona humana di Paolo VI fa distinzione fra "tendenza" (in sé neutra) e comportamento omosessuale (peccaminoso e condannabile). Documenti successivi del magistero sotto Giovanni Paolo II hanno però definito anche la tendenza, in quanto tale, come "intrinsecamente disordinata", al tempo stesso dichiarando che la persona omosessuale è "chiamata alla castità" nel suo cammino verso la salvezza. Da queste prese di posizione si è innescato un dibattito, vivace soprattutto negli Stati Uniti d'America, sulla compatibilità fra tendenza omosessuale e perfezione cristiana. Può la persona omosessuale arrivare alla perfezione cristiana, oppure la sua tendenza sessuale lo esclude? Se la risposta è positiva, ci sono casi passati di persone omosessuali che hanno raggiunto tale forma di perfezione? Se la risposta è sì, chi sono queste persone, da utilizzare come modello spirituale? Particolarmente attivo su questa linea di ricerca è stato lo storico John Boswell. Da questo dibattito è nata l'esigenza, vivace ancora una volta soprattutto fra i cattolici omosessuali degli Usa, di individuare figure di santi e sante nella cui biografia appaia la presenza di un'esperienza omosessuale che essi hanno saputo convertire, come richiede il Magistero, in occasione di santità la "spina nella carne" che ha costituito un problema nel loro cammino cristiano. Questo tipo di ricerca non è peraltro sempre visto di buon occhio, soprattutto da coloro che non ritengono possibile far convivere tendenza omosessuale e comportamento cristiano, e quindi puntano allo sradicamento dell'omosessualità (come le organizzazioni ex-gay). Questi ultimi rifiutano il concetto di "tendenza omosessuale", affermando che esiste un'unica tendenza, quella eterosessuale, rispetto alla quale l'omosessualità è solo una sorta di "tossicodipendenza" da cui è quindi opportuno disintossicarsi e guarire. Questo non ha impedito alla comunità gay cattolica americana di raccogliere i dati presenti nelle agiografie che fanno pensare a tendenze omosessuali, e alla comunità gay non religiosa di erotizzare alcune figure storiche di santi, a volte (come nel caso di san Sebastiano) più sulla base della tradizione artistica occidentale che sulla base di documenti storici che autorizzassero una tale lettura delle loro biografie. In conclusione è possibile sostenere che questa voce sia alquanto "moscia"... Il caso Testori Giovanni Testori (1923-1993), «un omosessuale che preferì la religione ai movimenti di liberazione sessuale» (si legò infatti a Comunione e Liberazione, da cui diceva di sentirsi accolto "nonostante la condizione di omosessuale": "io devo tutto a Comunione e Liberazione, perché ha avuto la carità di accogliere anche un figlio di puttana come me"), in un'intervista dei primi anni Novanta parlò della sua lotta alla propria omosessualità come «un'incredibile "occasione di grazia"», poiché la tensione verso la castità gli ricordava continuamente la redenzione cristiana che desiderava. Omosessualità e figure di santi Bibliografia Nella storia * John Boswell, Cristianesimo, tolleranza, omosessualità. La Chiesa e gli omosessuali dalle origini al XIV secolo, Leonardo, Milano 1989. ISBN 88-355-0010-9 (Christianity, social tolerance, and homosexuality, 1980) (sugli scritti omoerotici di Alcuino di York, San Paolino di Nola, Elredo di Rievaulx, Sant'Anselmo d'Aosta ed altri). * John Boswell, Alla scoperta dell'amore. Archetipi di amore gay nella storia cristiana, Libreria Croce, Roma 1999 (Recovering gay history. Archetypes of gay love in Christian history, 1982). * John Boswell (co-autore), Homosexuality in the priesthood and the religious life (1991) . * John Boswell, The marriage of likeness: Same sex unions in pre-modern Europe, Vintage books, 1995. ISBN 0679751645. (Sui Santi Sergio e Bacco). * Dennis O'Neill, Passionate holiness. Marginalized Christian devotions for distinctive peoples, Trafford Publishing, 2005, ISBN 1-4120-3940-1 (sui culti antichi di santi/e travestiti/e, o ritenuti omosessuali). * Robert Rakoczy, The Gay Book of Saints, ISBN 0759650586. Satira del dibattito sui santi gay, in chiave gay e camp. * Who's who in gay and lesbian history (a cura di Robert Aldrich e Garry Wotherspoon), vol. 1, voce "Giovanni Bosco" * Aelredo di Rievaulx, L'amicizia spirituale, Edizioni Paoline, Milano 1996 (a cura di don Domenico Pezzini, assistente spirituale di un gruppo di cattolici omosessuali, con utile commento e riflessione sul valore cristiano dell'amicizia amorosa fra persone dello stesso sesso) e Città Nuova, Roma, 1997. Nella storia dell'arte * Richard Kaye (a cura di), "Losing his religion: Saint Sebastian as contemporary gay martyr", in Outlooks: lesbian and gay sexualities and visual cultures, Horne & Lewis, Routledge, 1996. * Karim Ressouni, La chair et la flèche. Le regard homosexuel sur saint Sébastien tel qu'il etait representé en Italie autour de 1500, tesi di laurea, online in formato .pdf. * François Le Targat, Saint-Sebastién: Adonis et martyr, Editions Persona, Paris 1983. * James Saslow, The tenderest lover: Saint Sebastian in Renaissance painting: a proposed iconology for North Italian art, 1450-1550, "Gai Saber" I 1 (Spring 1977), pp. 58-66, e replica di Wayne Dynes, "Gai Saber" I 2 (Summer 1977), pp. 150-51. Hanno detto * "In Italia si santificano solo gay e comunisti. Vado a canonizzarmi, perché mi sono scoperto gay e di sinistra". Silvio Berlusconi, a Bruxelles, il 23 marzo 2005 (fonte: Agenzia Reuters. Cfr. "La Repubblica"). Filmografia * Derek Jarman, Sebastiane (film). * [http://www.catholicactionnetwork.org/HF/HolyFamilies-Saints.html Catholic action network, Who are the gay saints?]. Video di un gruppo gay cattolico, che provocatoriamente nomina motu proprio "santi" alcuni attivisti LGBT di spicco o addirittura "martiri" (come Harvey Milk). In risposta, una nota del sito cattolico "Ad majorem Dei Gloriam, The elusive "gay" saints identified, puntualizza che solo il papa ha il potere di nominare santi cattolici. In letteratura * Gabriele D'Annunzio, Le martyre de Saint Sébastien. * Testori, sempre inspiegabilmente protetto dalla Chiesa, di Roberto Schena, da Lui-Guidemagazine (dicembre 2004) Collegamenti esterni * [http://www.otkenyer.hu/halsall/lgbh-gaysts.html Paul Halsall, Calendar of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Saints], 1997. * Michael B. Kelly, ''Could a gay man be a saint?, "The age", 13 dicembre 2003. Sulla controversa campagna per la santificazione del cappellano apertamente gay Mychal Judge, morto nel crollo delle Torri Gemelle mentre amministrava l'estrema unzione a feriti gravi. * San Sebastiano su Blogging my Life Articolo di approfondimento sulla vita di San Sebastiano e sulla sua presunta omosessualità * Categoria:LGBT Categoria:Paradossi Categoria:Religione